The Masseuse
by lone-star-woman
Summary: Because they have to avoid themselves, Jack books the team rooms at a five-star hotel. On this night, Jack tries to seduce Ianto in his hotel room, but a visit from a masseuse gets in the way. Not a threesome. Kind of angsty.


Takes place directly after "Kiss, Kiss, Bang, Bang." Based on the Captain's blog on the BBC America website. Because they have to avoid themselves, Jack books the team rooms at a five-star hotel. On this night, Jack tries to seduce Ianto in his hotel room, but a visit from a masseuse gets in the way.

Disclaimer: Torchwood is not mine. If it was, an officer and a gentleman would engange in some pillow talk.

* * *

**The Masseuse**

Jack takes a deep breath and gives his neck muscles a little stretch as he stands outside the room. He's been stuck in that same spot in front the door for the past thirty seconds caught up in a rare bout of nerves until he finally decides to suck it up and knock.

Ianto opens the door wearing nothing but a white robe, which gives Jack a huge reason to smile. However, all the Welshman can muster is, "Oh."

"You know how to make a man feel welcome," Jack teases, yet the Captain is wounded by the disappointment in Ianto's face.

"Sorry, sir."

"No 'sir.' Just Jack."

"Sorry, Jack." The emphasis that Ianto places on the name is jarring.

They stand in the doorway awkwardly for a few seconds, neither one of them saying a word.

Ianto asks, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"There's a slight problem."

"Yes?"

"I could only get four rooms."

"Is that right?"

"So I was thinking maybe you and I could share," Jack says as he wanders inside without so much as an invitation.

"What about Tosh?"

"Her room is on the wrong side. It'll get all the sun in the morning."

"Did you become a vampire while you were gone?"

Jack has missed his daily dose of Ianto snark. "No."

"Then a little sun isn't going to kill you. It might do you some good."

"But I'm used to sleeping in an underground building. You know I get startled by the sun in the morning. You don't want me to frighten Tosh, do you?" Jack asks. He is positively amused that they are going through these pretences.

"What about Owen?"

"He'll never stop bitching and moaning about it, to me, to you…I could share with Gwen."

"You leave her alone," Ianto barks angrily.

There's a knock on the door.

"Are you expecting someone?" Jack inquires.

"I did order a massage," Ianto replies, making no attempt to hide the annoyance in his voice.

"Oh, I guess I can come back," Jack says sheepishly.

When the Welshman opens the door, his eyes grow wide with shock. "Um, hello," he mutters

The masseuse -- a handsome, muscular blonde man who is perhaps only a couple of years younger than Ianto -- is confused for a split second, but then he chuckles in a moment of recognition. "Hello. How have you been?" he asks in a voice that is too eager for Jack's liking.

"Good," Ianto answers in a high-pitched voice.

"You know each other?" Jack asks.

"We've met. This is… this is…we, er,…we didn't exchange names," the Welshman stammers, unable to hide the crimson in his cheeks.

"Luke," the blonde says, offering his hand to Jack. He turns to Ianto and says, "If you'd like, I could get you another masseuse, although it might be a while. The others are currently busy."

"No, this is silly. We're both adults. Come in," Ianto says.

Luke enters the room and begins setting up his massage table. Ianto holds open the door expecting Jack to leave, but the Captain makes himself comfortable on the bed.

"So how did you kids meet?" Jack not-so-casually inquires.

Luke and Ianto exchange glances.

"It was at a bar," the Welshman answers. He pauses for a bit to think about how to best handle the situation. He opts for full disclosure in a business-like voice. "We had sex at his flat. We used a condom because while my behavior was impulsive that night, it wasn't entirely reckless. I didn't spend the night and we haven't seen each other since."

Jack sits on the bed with his jaw slightly open while Luke smirks at Ianto's complete honesty.

"And don't get any ideas, Jack," Ianto adds.

"Ideas about what?" the Captain asks.

The masseuse blocks the Captain's view with a towel as Ianto disrobes and lays on the table. Ianto turns his head away from Jack.

Luke drops some oil on his client's skin, which makes Ianto jump a little as the drops hit his skin.

"Relax, tiger. This is supposed to feel good," Luke says gently.

He begins to work on Ianto's shoulders with confident strokes, completely ignoring the man on the bed who is gazing at him intently. Suddenly, the Welshman winces and cries in sharp pain.

"Just relax while I work this knot out," Luke murmurs. He kneads Ianto's neck, watching his client's expression. "How's that?"

"Harder," Ianto insists.

"You're the boss," Luke replies.

Ianto cries out again, but after a while, he relaxes and lets out a contented sigh as the blonde manipulates his muscles. Jack cannot take his eyes off of Ianto's skin, imagining that it's him touching his employee, imagining that he's leaving a trail of kisses down that body, starting with his neck. The Captain is frustrated by the interloper who keeps obstructing his line of sight.

"Just a bit lower. To the left. Yeah… Oh, yeah… Right there... More," Ianto moans.

Jack thinks back to a time he had his lover pressed up against a filing cabinet. He had his lips pressed against Ianto's neck while he thrusted into him from behind, slowly.

The masseuse eyes bore into the Welshman's skin as he works. Jack begins to wonder what he's thinking about. Perhaps letting his mind drift onto a memory of his own. As a lover, Ianto is quite memorable. Not only is he inventive, he is attentive.

Then Luke briefly glances at Jack with an inviting smile on his face. Jack considers the possibility of seducing both men. The testosterone in the room is so thick that it wouldn't take much effort, and Luke seems to have incredible hands.

However, Jack realizes that it would be the first time in over a year since he's been with someone. He wants something special, something intimate with someone who he can just be himself around. He wants Ianto -- the man who was there for him when he needed to fuck the pain away time after time, who cared for him, who made him feel special when he felt like the worst leader in the world. Ianto had issued a warning about a potential three-way, and their relationship is in fragile state after his long absence. Better to be cautious. Better to show Ianto how much he'd been missed.

The masseuse begins working on Ianto's legs, starting with his thighs. "You are so tight," Luke remarks.

"It's the job," the Welshman murmurs.

Luke chuckles, "Well, you're in excellent shape."

"I run a lot."

"It shows," Luke replies. Jack can't help but notice that the masseuse has just licked his lips.

"Mm… that feels so good," Ianto sighs.

Ianto turns his head and is now facing Jack. The two men lock eyes as Luke massages Ianto's thighs, and for a while it seems that they are breathing in unison as if something is connecting them. Suddenly, Jack would like to push Luke aside in that moment and kick him out of the room. All he wants was to share the same breath with the Welshman, to possess him, to feel him shudder against his chest. Then, inexplicably, Ianto turns away again.

Feeling rejected and still aroused, Jack mumbles, "I'll be in the loo."

"Hmmm," Ianto moans in vague acknowledgment.

Jack leans against the bathroom wall and tries to fantasize about Ianto; however, he keeps imagining Ianto and Luke together -- Luke running his tongue along Ianto's ass. In Jack's mind, Ianto fucks the blonde with abandon which results in a mental image that is simultaneously arousing and maddening. If he didn't know himself better, Jack would think himself jealous. He moans loudly as he comes, grateful for the release, but there is a part of him who feels like an idiot for interrupting Ianto's opportunity to relax for his own selfish reasons. When he's done, his knees buckle and he slides against the wall to the floor.

From this sitting position, he grabs a towel off the rack and cleans himself up. No, jealousy isn't the word Jack is looking for. Jealousy would mean that he has Ianto, and up until now, the Welshman has been aloof. Envy is the more appropriate word -- envy of a man who gets to have a carefree life without the memories of torture, envy of a man who wasn't cursed with an eternity of solitude, envy of a man who is touching the person who makes life more bearable.

As he fills up the tube with warm water, Jack cracks the door open just enough to take a peek outside. Luke is packing up his table.

"That was exactly what I needed," Ianto says as he slips on his robe.

"Glad I could help," the blonde replies.

Ianto clumsily offers him a tip, which Luke accepts reluctantly.

Luke flashes the Welshman a flirtatious grin, "It was good to see you again. Even better to know your name, Mr. Ianto Jones."

The Welshman is slightly formal, but smiles graciously, "Thank you again."

They walk to the door together, but before he leaves, Luke takes his shot, "This is completely unprofessional, but you wouldn't want to..."

Ianto shakes his head, "No thank you, but I will speak kindly about you to the management."

Luke groans and shakes his head, "Well, it was good seeing you."

"I enjoyed the massage. Thank you," Ianto says as he shuts the door.

Once the Luke is gone, Jack finally emerges from the bathroom and tells Ianto, "I ran a bath for you."

Jack grimaces when Ianto reacts with apprehension.

The Welshman's clears his throat and says, "Thank you."

While Ianto is in the bathroom, Jack orders a bottle of wine from room service. Once it arrives, he opens it and pours a glass for himself and one for his former lover.

Ianto accepts it, but again he reacts with suspicion, "You didn't even try to book a fifth room, did you?"

"No."

"Didn't think so," the young man smugly replies.

Jack sits on the edge of the tub, "Am I that transparent?"

"Only about sex," Ianto retorts. "And there's only one bed. How convenient. I could have gone home."

"Sharing a room with me isn't that bad, is it?"

"Well…" Ianto says as Jack holds his breath. His expression softens, "No."

"Not that it's any business, but did you have any other lovers while I was gone?" Jack inquires.

"That's none of your business," Ianto replies sharply.

"I didn't sleep with anyone while I was gone."

"Really?"

"I wanted to. There was the guy and this alien…but there just wasn't much time before…"

"Before what, Jack?"

Jack doesn't say a word. Instead, he gets up and mumbles, "I'm going to get another glass of wine. Do you want anything to eat? I could order room service."

"I already ate," Ianto replies.

"Oh. What about a facial? Or a seaweed wrap? Or a --"

"I don't need anything else," Ianto says gently. "I just need a bit of peace."

"Oh."

"Maybe tomorrow," Ianto tells him.

Jack steps out the bathroom and pours himself another glass. After all, it didn't matter how much he drank since he knew his doppelganger was out there doing all of the difficult work. He had nothing to do. He jumps on the bed and turns on the television and flips through the channels until he settles on watching _The Third Man_.

Ianto finally emerges from the bathroom and sits next to Jack. After the movie is over, they discuss the merits of Carol Reed as a movie director. Jack isn't surprised that Ianto even knows who Carol Reed is since he knows that the young man enjoys a good classic. The Captain briefly entertains the thought that perhaps that is how Ianto saw him -- as a classic, some relic of a by-gone era. He quickly dismisses the thought as soon as it enters his head.

They make small talk, carefully avoiding certain topics such as the Doctor, Captain John Hart or Grey. Ianto fills him in on the Himalayan disaster and other Torchwood business until they decide to turn in for the night.

As Jack pulls back the sheets, Ianto takes off his robe and drapes it neatly over a chair. For the first time, Jack isn't lusting after the young man's body. Instead, he notices that the young man has lost weight and begins to wonder if Ianto has been taking care of himself at all. They both sink into the bed and turn off their lamps.

In the dark, Ianto kisses Jack's lips softly.

"I am so fucking easy," Ianto mumbles to himself with just a hint of annoyance.

Jack runs his finger tips along the younger man's jaw line. "We don't have to."

Ianto responds by kissing him with greater passion which sends Jack reeling with excitement and anticipation. That is, until the young man yawns in the Captain's mouth.

"Sorry about that," Ianto says, leaning in for another snog.

Jack pushes him away. He doesn't care if they're supposed to be romantic, but massages, baths, and wine aren't always conducive to sex, "No. It's been a long night. Get some sleep."

"Are you sure?"

"I've been waiting for you for a long time. One more night, isn't going to kill me."

"Perhaps Luke is available," Ianto suggests in a joking manner.

Jack wraps his arms around the younger man and kisses forehead, which melts the Welshman's heart. Ianto drifts off to sleep quickly because he is, in fact, exhausted, but Jack lies uneasily by the young man's side and thinks that it should not be so easy to get back into Ianto's good graces, let alone his bed. He doesn't regret leaving with the Doctor, but he would understand if Ianto was angry or disappointed for much longer. Yet, the sort of unconditional devotion that Ianto offers is an addiction for Jack. He would be kidding himself if he was going to give up Ianto's attention any time soon even though the thought of accepting it feels wrong at times.

On the other hand, as leader of Torchwood, he shoulders the burden of protecting the world. He deserves someone to look after him, but Jack also questions that sort of justification of his own egotism. If Jack was truly a better man, he'd let Ianto go just as he did with Gwen. Unfortunately, Jack decides that he isn't, but he also knows that his affection for the young man runs deep. It is almost like love…almost. It actually would be easy to take that extra step if he didn't have to guard his heart. Ianto is just a friend, Jack tells himself -- a friend who provokes his lust. On the other hand, what did Bruce Lee say on the matter? "Love is friendship caught on fire." Of course, the king of the martial arts movie died young, and when he died, he stayed dead.

Jack gets out of bed slowly so not to disturb his bedfellow and opens the curtains just enough to look at the stars. He reminds himself of why he came back. There's pizza. And coffee, specifically, Ianto's coffee. There's that sense of accomplishment he gets on those rare occasions when missions go well and only a few get hurt. There's Myfanwy and Janet who keep him company on lonely nights. Tosh is simply adorable, especially when she's hard at work on some impossible challenge. Being alone, she needs someone that she can rely on. Owen is… well, he can always count on Owen to be honest. And he likes to think of the doctor as a bratty little brother. Gwen… that reason is a bit sticky, but he likes her spunk. And Ianto.

It's almost morning and Jack can hear Ianto begin to stir. He checks his breath and quickly goes into the bathroom to gargle with a bit of mouthwash (just in case) before slipping back into bed. Jack winces as he realizes that Ianto woke up because of him.

"Morning," Ianto mumbles.

"Good morning," Jack replies.

The Welshman leans in for a kiss, but he stops after smelling Jack's breath, "Hmm, minty. You cheated."

Jack closes the gap between their lips anyway.

"How'd you sleep?" the Captain asks.

"Very well, indeed. You?"

"Same as always."

"Very little or not at all?" Ianto jokes.

Jack nips at Ianto's bottom lip. He feels the younger man's hand ghost over his hip and gasps when that hand gives his penis a small tug.

"I don't deserve you," Jack says.

"Shut up, Jack," Ianto replies. He toys with Jack using his hand until the older man is hard. Then, beginning with his neck, Ianto kisses his way down Jack's body until he flicks the tip of his cock with his tongue.

Jack bites his lip and tries not to come too soon. He runs his finger's through Ianto's hair as Ianto takes Jack's cock in his mouth. Caught up in pleasure, Jack blocks out all of the noise in his head, forgets about all of his doubts. Soon, he releases all of his tension.

Without a word, the Welshman gets out of bed and walks toward the bathroom.

But Ianto hesitates and turns around to tell Jack, "Those people I was with while you were gone…"

"It doesn't matter, Ianto."

The young man continues anyway, "It was as if I need to erase you out of my mind. I kept hoping that if I slept with enough people, you'd become just another face in a sea of lovers. Didn't work. First of all, I came to my senses rather quickly and decided that I'm not the sort of person who enjoys one-night stands. Second, it didn't matter who I was with. I wanted you. You're an addiction, Jack Harkness."

"I am so sorry, Ianto."

"For leaving?"

Jack doesn't reply.

The Welshman merely shrugs, "No you're not. You did what you had to do."

"I am sorry that you got hurt."

"I know," Ianto says even though his eyes are glistening. "But you're back, and you owe me dinner."

Jack chuckles softly, "And a movie…in a movie theater."

"And we'll take things from there," Ianto offers. "We start over. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

"Okay," Ianto nods as he reigns in his emotions. "I'm going to brush my teeth so I can kiss you properly. You wait out here, but don't get dressed because once I'm done, I intend to fuck you."

Jack raises an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"Oh, yeah," Ianto replies. "Jack?"

"Yes, Ianto?"

"Have you ever had sex with a poodle?"

"I've have had sex with a dog-person, sort of a canine-humanoid hybrid. She had a great personality. Always said the right thing. Nothing bitchy about her whatsoever, aside from her being part Labrador. Why?"

"Oh, no reason."

Jack gets up and takes a small bottle of lube out of his trouser pocket. It occurs to him that it's been a while since any other lover has gotten under his skin the way Ianto has or made him feel this frustrated and angry with himself. The relationship suddenly doesn't seem as casual as it's supposed to be, but he won't stop. He can't stop. Ianto feels like the closest thing to home that he has.

THE END


End file.
